masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Blessing
Blessing is a Healer/support with useful buffs who can also off-tank to some extent. She can perform amazingly in a team setting but struggles with soloing. Requirements for T4: Full Paimon gear, walk up to Samuel in his church in the Lvl 500 area. Skills: Fallen Goddess's Hand Q *'Heal:' INTx4 (10% max HP of all targets in 600 AoE of Main Target with CW) *'Buff:' 30% Magic Defense for 7s (CW only) *'Cooldown:' 12s *'Additional info:' Can be upgraded by wearing Blessing's Class Weapon "Fallen Goddess" (CW) Don't ONLY use it for the Heal - you can make good use of the bonus MR when timed right. Pride Parade W *'Damage:' INTx40 STRx20 AGIx20 per Wave (+5 Waves with CW) *'Heal:' INTx0.1 +1% max HP of Allies in the AoE *'Area of Effect:' 350 *'Cooldown:' 18s *'Additional info:' Can be upgraded by wearing Blessing's Class Weapon "Fallen Goddess" (CW) Use whenever its off cooldown mostly to heal your Tank. Bestow Defiance E ' *'Buff: Magic Defense +20%, Armor +750 *'Duration:' 30s *'Cooldown:' 12s *'Additional info:' Removes "Bestow Heroism" R from the target. You can keep it active on two targets. Your Main Tank should be buffed all the time. Can be used situational and/or in combination with your Q for 50% MR (combined) Bestow Heroism R *'Buff:' Attackspeed +100%, All Stats x1 Magic Damage each hit, +8% Physical/Magical Damage *'Duration:' 50s *'Cooldown:' 100s *'Additional info:' Removes "Bestow Defiance" E from the target. Use on non-caster Damage-Dealers. Time Reverse D *'Effect:' Marks an Ally and reverts HP and Mana after 5 seconds *'Cooldown:' 30s *'Additional info:' Has no Effect if the target dies before 5 seconds expire. Your strongest Heal Spell if timed right. Use right after healing a target fully with "Abyssal Goddess's Hand" for most effectiveness. Rejuvenation T *'Heal:' Heals up to INTx0.6 every 0.5s (amount healed is based on ally's missing health, capped at INTx0.6 each interval) *'Duration:' 12s *'Cooldown:' 40s *'Additional info:' Max heal is INTx6. Try not to waste any heal with it. Fallen Angel's Bestowal F *'Buff:' INTx10 Bonus max HP, If target dies in 15s it gets revived with full HP *'Duration:' 30s *'Cooldown:' 130s *'Additional info:' Does not stack with Sitael's Revive. Beware of the short cast Range. Always make sure your teammate realizes he has your F on him. Using it for the 30 sec bonus HP buff can be viable too, especially if you still have it towards the end of a fight just use it on your main DPS just in case something goes wrong. Item Choices Basically go for everything that gives you INT (Int accessory, Ifrit Soul). You can skip solomon gloves and go straight for Abyssal Goddess's Hand (Fuse Gloves). Grimoires: Oblivion: There are no super-usefull grimoires available for this slot - i went with the "Unconscious Blow" Grimoire dropped by Menacing Bereth because it provides a Stun with a relatively low cooldown. Spirituality: '''A couple of Grimoires are useful in this slot: "Dash" for survivability and to get in Position for clutch Heals and F casts, "Burning Desire" for another damage Buff, "Weaken" for debuffing, "Mana Shield" for more tankability and others. Basically comes down to personal preference. '''Salvation: There are a couple of options for this slot which would make sense for a Healer/Supporter. I personally went with the "Sacred Life" Grimoire dropped by Ifrit. Awakening: ??? Tricks * If blessing is full hp and a target ally is low, it's possible to use D on self and Hades Gates on the target to fully heal your ally, you will heal back the HP given once the D timer runs out. * Blessing can full heal allies and self if she is in possession of Abyssal goddess's hand. First use the item on the target, then use D. Be aware that the target can still die during this process if it receives a great amount of damage. *NOTE* D Only lasts for 2s on Death since the healing is reduced by 60% for this character. * A low HP target can drop it's armor to make heals more efficient. Abyssal goddess's hand can be used in the same way. Drop armor -> use abyssal -> pick up armor, you should heal more or less for the amount of hp the armor was giving you. Playstyle & Tactics General Playstyle: Stay away from danger as best as you can without being out of range to heal/buff people. Your main Job is to keep the tank alive but you should also try to keep your Damage Dealers healthy and alive as it makes it a lot easier for them to deal damage and that way the fight is over quicker. That being said communication and experience is key to know when to use your F and when the tanks need healing badly. Always keep in mind that your F has quite the low cast-range. Note: These Endgame-Boss Tactics require further understanding of the Boss fights. You should definetly read the General Endgame-Boss Guides first. Mephisto: A Blessing can easily function as the secondary tank in this fight. Keep your E active on your main tank and yourself all the time since it reduces most of Mephistos damage due to the magic resistance. Dont tank mephisto for too long - you shouldn't drop below 50% HP. While the minions are dead also heal the rest of your group back up to full Health. You might find it difficult to swap aggro and get back in close to Mephisto because of Blessings 400 attack range. There is a simple trick: Just use a Spell, it will make you lose aggro almost every time and it reduces the chances of misclicks and bad positioning greatly - note that it doesn't work with active spells from your inventory items. Try to always be as close as possible to mephisto while your main Damage-Dealer is damaging him - that way your Damage-Dealer will get aggroed a lot less. Diablo: 'Unless you have another support whos willing to do it in your group, blessing is the "Breath-Taker". Your Job is to stay all the way up top in the room where the skulls cover the floor and be the breath target. In between breaths you can roam down and heal/rebuff your party but make sure you run up north early enough so you dont get caught by the breath and end up dying. The rest is pretty straight forward - dont run into circles/rain/vortex. If you're not the "Breath-Taker" just follow the "General Playstyle" mentioned above. Remember that your W deals damage aswell even if its not a lot it can still make Diablo aggro and jump you after the Breath. 'Solomon: Good positioning is key in this fight. Again basically follow the General Playstyle mentioned above. However there are a few tricks: When you see that your tank will be "put to sleep/slept/sleep'd" (put to 1 HP) cast your D on him before to revert all the damage. Another tactic to prevent people from being dropped to 1 HP by the "Sleep" is to "Juggle" the aggro. When you see Solomon (and his clones) run up to someone with the sleep active, spam right-click him until he aggroes and runs towards you - run away then and your teammates will do the same thing, once you see him turn around you spam rightclick him again. If done correctly/successfully he will never reach any member of your group and you have avoided the sleep without a stun. In Order to do this most effectively you want to stay in a straight line towards your Tank with Solomon + Clones in between you. Dont stand too close otherwise you might get sleeped after all. When Solomon is in "Light Phase" he will summon lots of lesser clones that explode after 5-6 seconds. You need to avoid those by all means because if too many explode near you, you will die since blessing doesnt have any spell to completely block damage. Try not to right click any of the lesser clones as they will aggro you and even if its only for a short time, them running towards you might make the difference. Don't be afraid to use your F on yourself if you're sure you will die.